


I'll Be Your Levy

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, well Bruce's voice is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim just wants to distract his boyfriend from his stress and give him a little peace of mine.</p><p>Or the fic where Tim strips and crawls into Dick's lap <i>while he's on the phone with Bruce</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Levy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) post: "Imagine Person A talking to someone on the phone, when Person B strips naked and sits on their lap, kissing their neck to distract/fluster them."

“I know Bruce, I _know_. I am working the case. I’ve got the files right here.” Dick leaned back on his couch, his coffee table littered with files for his latest case. Behind him, he heard his apartment door opening, then closing again. “ _I know_. I’m being very serious about it. I was up half the night just _reading_.”

Tim dropped his bag by the couch, lifted his hand in a little half wave. Dick returned it, before leaning forward, shifting the papers on the coffee table.

“ _Yes_ Bruce I know what the new chemical compound can do if it gets into the wrong hands.”

Tim shook his head, walking back around the couch and heading for Dick’s kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulled out a water bottle and stole a sip, debating if he wanted to get a start on his proposal write up for the next Wayne Enterprises meeting, or perhaps get in some reading on the case he was researching for the Titans-

He heard Dick again, the man’s voice sounding strained, and smiled to himself. He left his water bottle on the counter, heading back into the living room.

Or maybe he could try and give his boyfriend a little peace of mind.

Dick was scrambling through the papers again, and Tim could hear Bruce talking, through the phone. He tugged on the zipper of his hoodie, opened it and shrugged it off. He tossed it over back on the chair- but Dick hadn’t looked up, was still listening intently. Tim had kicked his shoes off at the door, tapped his socked feet on the floor.

Then tugged at his tshirt. He pulled it up, over his head, tossed it aside as well. Still, Dick wasn’t looking, was talking again.

“I know, I know. Forty-eight hours ago. It’s been quiet too long, I know we need a lead soon.”

Tim frowned, he reached down, popped the button on his skinny jeans open, tugged the zipper down. The sound snagged Dick’s attention, and the man looked up, before his mouth fell open slightly.

Tim’s frown turned into a smile, as he tugged his jeans slightly so they hung down his hips, his black boxer briefs riding above them.

“Tim, what are you doing?” Dick asked, softly, and Tim could _hear_ Bruce on the other end. Dick jerked a bit, leaned back. “Uh, sorry Bruce. Tim just… got here.” Tim smiled, tugged his jeans again, until they fell down his thighs. He bent down enough to push them off his calves, before he stood back up, in just his underwear-

And Dick was _watching_ him now. Mouthing, _what are you doing?_

Tim didn’t say a word. Silently, he slid between the couch and the coffee table. He crawled onto it, straddling Dick’s lap, and leaned in, arms resting on the back of the couch as he mouthed at Dick’s neck. The older man went rigid, and Tim smiled into his skin, licked up along his pulse before nibbling on his earlobe. From Dick’s other side, Tim could hear Bruce talking still.

Dick swallowed, and Tim purposefully rocked forward gently, rubbing against his abs. A sharp inhale, and then Dick’s cheeks were tinging pink.

“No Bruce,” he forced, as Tim moved back to his neck, kissed openly. “Nothing is wrong.” The sound of Tim’s lips moving on Dick’s skin had Dick clearing his throat, trying to cover it up. “Now, what were you saying?”

Tim sighed softly, moved back up to Dick’s hear. “Get off the phone,” he whispered, so softly Bruce wouldn’t be able to hear. “I’ll suck you off if you do.”

Dick tensed again, and Tim giggled to himself. He breathed forward again, grinding into Dick’s abs- and suddenly one of Dick’s arms was around his waist, his hand sliding down, beneath the waistband of Tim’s underwear to grasp his ass. Tim gave a surprised little yelp, before laughing _so loudly_ and pushing back against Dick’s palm.

“No Bruce, that was Tim,” Dick said, glancing over at his boyfriend, who licked his lips. “Can we possibly continue this later?”

Tim heard Bruce going off- saw Dick grimace, and huffed. He reached over, took Dick’s phone, and before the man could take it back, held it up and said, “Hi Bruce. Yeah, it’s Tim. Listen, I need to steal Dick for a few minutes. Really important. He’s gonna have to call you back.”

Tim ended the call, tossed the phone off towards the other end of the couch, and rocked back forward, to grind against Dick again.

“Tim,” he said, eyes a little wide, “we were discussing a _case_.”

“He was working you up in only the way Bruce knows how.” He nuzzled Dick’s neck affectionately. “You can’t let him do that.”

“Big words, coming from _you_ , babybird.” Tim smiled, pressed another kiss to Dick’s neck. “Besides, I don’t exactly think you’re calming me down…” He squeezed Tim’s ass again- got a breathy giggle, the kind that _always_ had his cock aching.

“No, I’m really not.” This time, Tim’s teeth dragged against his neck, and Dick tipped his head back, gave him better access to the sensitive skin there. Tim hummed in approval, sucking lightly over his pulse- not enough to bruise, but enough to get a small whine from Dick. Dick sighed as Tim kissed the same spot, his fingers curling over the cleft of Tim’s ass, fingertips brushing his hole.

Tim gasped, shivered, as Dick’s other hand gripped his hip. “Working yourself up a bit?”

“Kinda hard,” Tim whispered, “Who _wouldn’t_ get hard being in Dick Grayson’s lap?”

Dick laughed at that. “Well, no one else gets the chance. It’s your seat, babybird.” Tim grinned, leaning back off Dick’s neck. Keeping that smile, he untangled from him, slid off his lap and the couch to the floor. Settled happily between Dick’s thighs, he leaned forward, deft fingers working his jeans open. “Tim, you know you don’t have to.”

“Oh, I know,” he whispered, rubbing his palm along Dick’s cock, through his underwear. Dick sucked on his tongue, as Tim’s smile turned wicked. “But when do I _not_ want to suck your cock?”

Before Dick could answer- if he could even come up with an answer- Tim was freeing his cock, giving him a firm up stroke. Dick hissed, heated skin meeting cool air- but Tim’s palm helped ease that-

And then without hesitation, he cradled Dick’s cock in his hand, dragging his tongue up the underside. He ended with a flick of his tongue against the head, before his lips pressed the the sweet bundle of nerves at the base of the head, sucking gently. Dick groaned, hands fisting next to his own thighs.

“Shit, Timmy.”

Tim smiled, pulled off and lapped at the head, before gathering up the precum beading there and swallowing it down. “See, I think you and I can have a _way_ better conversation than you and Bruce were having.” He kissed the side of Dick’s cock, looking up at him with those pretty blue eyes, beneath his thick lashes. “Don’t you agree?”

“Tim-”

“Even if you just say my name,” he offered, and god, every word he said fell like a silk ghost against Dick’s cock. Tim gave him one more pretty smile, before he slowly leaned over him, gently letting Dick’s cock slid between his lips, over his tongue. Dick gave a groan, fought so hard to keep form thrusting up- from simply fucking Tim’s mouth.

Tim could tell. He could feel Dick’s thighs tremble. He gave them a good squeeze, used just his mouth as he eased up and down the majority of his shaft, tongue dragging perfectly along the underside of his cock. His own cock was hard already, leaking against his boxer briefs- but oh, he could ignore it for now.

He’d be lying, if he ever said that blowing Dick wasn’t one of his favorite things. The way he _always_ tried to be so calm at first- with his hands fisted at his sides, like they were now. Biting his lip, letting out the lowest of groans. Tim squeezed his thighs again, pulled off slowly, glanced up with wet lips and _oh_ , when he spoke they brushed against Dick’s glans and made him shiver.

“Let go a little,” Tim offered, “C’mon baby, you know I can handle it. _Give in_.” He opened his mouth again, took Dick back in- and this time, one of Dick’s hands moved to his hair. He stroked, gently, had Tim nearly purring around his cock as he bobbed his head.

Dick lifted his hips slightly, and Tim gave him an approving moan, taking him in deeper. Dick muttered _shit_ , and tangled his fingers in Tim’s hair, meeting the movement until Tim’s nose was pressed into the dark curls at the base of his cock.

“Fuck babybird,” Dick gasped, as Tim eased up, only to take him fully into his mouth again. “God you’re so good to me.” Tim shivered, squeezed Dick’s thighs again, as Dick tugged gently on his hair, began to guide his movements. He was breathing heavier now, and Tim felt his cock pulsing, felt precum turning his mouth salty.

Dick gave a loud, low groan- and then thrust up into Tim’s mouth, hard enough that Tim had to pull off, gasp for a breath. The hand in his hair loosened, trailed down to Tim’s cheek to gently stroke.

“Shit, sorry,” Dick whispered, and Tim turned, kissed the pad of this thumb, swirled his tongue around it. Had Dick groaning again.

“S’okay,” he mumbled, lips swollen and gorgeous red, his cheeks flushed. “You close?” Dick nodded, and Tim gave his thumb a gentle nip before he turned back, eased once again down onto his cock. Dick tipped his head back, let his eyes fall shut as he stroked Tim’s hair back- tugged from time to time. As much as he wanted to watch, as he _loved_ seeing his cock disappear into Tim’s mouth, Tim was making him feel _too good_ , and he just wanted to melt.

One of Tim’s hands finally left his thigh, wrapped around his shaft so that he could move faster- and when he groaned, groaned because he was so hard and _he_ felt good, making Dick feel good- when that groan reverberated over Dick’s cock, Dick gave in. He gave a loud moan, hips lifting slightly, came over Tim’s tongue.

Tim swallowed once, around his cock- kept him in his mouth, sucking gently as his hands stroked- until Dick was relaxing. Only then did he pull off, swallowed a second time and lick his lips.

“For all the junk you eat,” Tim mumbled, one hand reaching down to palm himself through his underwear, palm moving over the blatant wet spot pressed against his head. “You taste so damn good.”

Dick chuckled, his head spinning a little. He hadn’t lifted his head yet, but when he opened his eyes he saw starbursts. He licked his lips, trying to focus his vision. “Trying to get me worked up for a second round?”

“Mmm, always a pleasant idea.” Tim leaned back down, gave Dick’s softening cock a playful lick on the head- loved the little gasp he got- before he tucked him away gently, hand moving from his own to close his jeans. “You’re always _wild_ during round two.”

Dick rolled his eyes, lifting his head. He reached down, and Tim climbed back up into his lap- accepted to kiss Dick pressed to his mouth. It was slow, wet- the kind that had Tim’s insides curling up. He smiled against it, let Dick’s tongue into his mouth when he licked his lips- loved the way he knew his boyfriend could taste himself- and _oh_ , it just made Dick want to kiss Tim harder.

“C’mon gorgeous,” Dick whispered, pulling back from Tim’s mouth, even as the younger gave a whine. “I think it’s your turn.”

Tim laughed as Dick pushed him back, until he fell on the couch. He arched, as Dick leaned over him, peeled his underwear down and watched his cock spring free. Flushed flesh met cool air for merely half a second before Dick was sucking him down, sliding his hands beneath Tim. He cupped his ass, urged him to lift, to thrust into his mouth, and Tim was crying out.

Back arched, mouth open, every breath had a moan, every other word Dick’s name as Dick squeezed his ass. Tim trembled, tossed his head back and let his eyes fall shut- couldn’t keep them open- as he rocked up. Dick moaned around him, and Tim grasped the edge of the couch, knuckles going white as he felt his belly clenching up.

“Dick, _Dick_ ,” he panted, “Gonna- I’m gonna-” he broke off, shouted wordlessly, as Dick took hi completely into his mouth. Tim’s toes curled as he came, as he felt Dick swallowing around him, until he was collapsing back against the couch, still panting.

Dick pulled off, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, before he gave Tim a dazzling smile. The kind that charmed every damn person who ever saw it, Tim knew.

The kind that was _truly_ meant for him.

“You okay down there?” Dick asked, and Tim nodded. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and Dick leaned over, stole a quick kiss. “Mmm, you sure? Looking a little out of it babybird.”

“Shut up,” Tim said with a laugh, reaching up and hooking an arm around Dick’s neck, pulling himself up. He nuzzled his neck, kissed his chin, his jaw. “Feel better now?”

“ _Definitely_.” Tim smiled, nuzzled him affectionately, his other hand sliding along the couch, before he held up Dick’s phone. Dick took it, sitting back- Tim being tugged with him, pulling up his underwear but still clinging to Dick affectionately. “Bruce called five times.”

“Of course he did.” Tim untangled from Dick, as much as he didn’t want to, and climbed off the couch. He grabbed his jeans, tugging them up, and Dick frowned.

“Sure you don’t want to sit around without those?”

Tim rolled his eyes- but smiled. “You’re going to call him back, and I know it. And I don’t need to distract you...again. I just needed to ease the tension a little.” He turned, winked as he pulled his jeans over his hips. He worked them closed, before he grabbed his tshirt, put it back on as Dick kept smiling, calling Bruce back.

“Hey,” Dick said, the moment the man picked up. “So, where were we?” Tim could hear Bruce, how he sounded exasperated- but Dick was calm this time. Kept smiling, as Tim climbed back onto the couch, slipping under one of his arms. He rested his back against Dick, hugged his arm affectionately, closing his eyes and just listening to Dick’s voice.

Serious now, yes. But there was this sweet edge to it- the kind that always seeped in, when Tim was around. When Tim took care of him, brought him down from that stressful edge where he could so easily slid right into _being_ Bruce- something Tim knew Dick never wanted.

Something Tim always kept him from becoming.


End file.
